gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic Callaghan
Benjamin Dominic Callaghan is a character yet to appear in Glee: Paint the Sky. He is portrayed by Christopher Rankin and was created by wiki user, Flymypretties. He was set to be a main character in the first season, but was written out due to character constraints in the small run. It is likely he will appear in the second season, according to showrunner, Jack- gleelover. 'Appearance' Dominic is average height at 5ft. 9, lanky, gawky, and entirely uncoordinated. He has muddy brown eyes and tends to wear glasses of some description most of the time. His ginger hair is fairly long, unruly and forever tangled and full of knots. He never seems to really know what to do with it. Dom is fairly pale, burning easily in the Summer months, and has a tendency to look rather unkempt due to his stubble. Nonetheless, he has a very lively and animated face and a smile so wide it should hurt Due to his love of all things geeky and niche, he owns a wide collection of T-Shirts with a variety of cult pop-culture slogans and references. Most of the time, nobody understands them apart from him. As a big music lover, he also owns a fairly extensive collection of band T-Shirts. Otherwise, he keeps his wardrobe as quiet as possible to avoid unwanted attention at school. On occasions, he can be encouraged to smarten up, but these are few and far between. 'Personality' Laid back and chilled, Dom is famously mild mannered, humble and a notorious peace maker. He has a deep hatred of conflict due to his somewhat tumultuous family life. That's not to say he won't stand up for himself or others when needed, he just knows when to keep quiet. Dom is quite intelligent and reasonable, but likes to go under the radar as a wallflower rather than show off in school, since he's seen how people who stand out are treated and wants to get through high school with "as much sanity as he can salvage." More often than not, people don't notice he exists, which can be frustrating but is better than walking around with a target on his back. He's rather sarcastic and has a wicked fast sense of humour which only really comes out around close friends. He has a deep and passionate love for all kinds of music (though tends to prefer rock, country, classical and jazz), as well as anything geeky. He is a very good saxophonist, and loves lego (has his own model Death Star) The kind of guy that would have a secret shrine to Felicia Day. 'Backstory' Dom has moved all over the world due to his Dad's (Nigel's) work as an auditor, including living in the UK and Australia for periods of time. He and his little sister Laura were raised almost single handedly by their mother (Carol), and grew to resent their father who was largely absent. Eventually, his parents divorced after Carol discovered Nigel was having an affair. And that should have been the end of it. However, being a rich and petulant man, Nigel prolonged the court case for almost ten years, trying to strip his family of anything and everything they had. It got to the stage where Dom and Laura had to visit child psychologists and saw their father with social services supervision. Nowadays, they have no contact with Nigel, except for court-ordered, scheduled weekend telephone calls. Dom has always been exceptionally close to Laura and Carol and would move heaven and earth for the pair of them. He has great respect for Carol considering all she has had to deal with while raising them, and hates Nigel for what their family was subjected to. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters